crimsonvaleseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sadira Levant
Sadira Levant '''is the eldest daughter of Lord Herceus Levant and his wife Lady Evanne Morrow. She has two younger brothers Braden Levant and Alise Levant, as well as a younger sister Lumen Levant. Since the the day her mother died, Character & Appearance Sadira is tall, slender, and wide in stature. From the sun of the Levant she has bronze skin with speckled white freckles. She has long, red hair that cascades past her wide shoulders and reaches the middle of her back. She is regarded as entirely too broad and thick for court, yet is also feared for her demeanor, known for having a fierce and formidable tongue and outspoken in open court. As a result she is ironically called ''Lady Levant, ''a title which she embraces and demands to be called by her servants. History Sadira was raised meticulously by her mother Evanne. Rarely allowed near her male siblings or her father, Evanne trained Sadira in the arts of political climate. Prior to her marriage to Herceus, Evanne had been married to Sir Simon Caerion and had obtained this through her social cunning. Despite this Sadira had an ill taste for the court and eventually entered the military arena. She proved herself at the Battle of the Jadekeep where she slew Sir Leonard Grennod and Sir Maxward the Ape. There she was struck with bolt to the shoulder and as a result has received a hunch to her left shoulder. Sadira struggled with this and eventually stretched her shoulder as far as possible. For her deeds at the Jadekeep she was knighted. Sadira was present when Marcan Regmar put House Rostor to the sword. Sadira was ordered to kill Sir Kyren Rostor. Following the Thanon coup upon House Regmar's destruction and House Udin's rise, Sadira and her father's house sided with Halemar Udin, supporting him as the new king. Recent Events Storm's Wake ' Sadira leaves court to join arms, however Halemar dismisses her from leadership despite her father Herceus' acknowledgement, leaving her to manuever court. She is approached by Sir Thamsen Redwater before leaving the Coldstone and offered to become Madame Sadira Levant and rule the Nails in Redwater. Sadira considers it and refuses realizing that she could aim higher. Rising Dawn '' Sadira successfully seduced Stalaheid and used the opportunity to present herself before Halemar Udin. To strengthen his alliance with House Levant, Halemar arranged marriage between Stalaheid and Sadira. Following their marriage Sadira continues feign love for Stalaheid until she is sure that she is pregnant. Following this and Stalaheid confronting her, she admits that the marriage is loveless and meant for her political gain, as her son would then be the third heir to the Udin line. ''Silent Tides '' ''Breaking Skies'' Sadira was one of the few that remained with Morathi Khloros and allowed the full evacuation and sealing of the sewer system of Idrasil. Sadira was seen has having been shot with an arrow to the shoulder and another to her gut. Last seen she battled an Azimur with a gnarled axe. The Pale Knight himself did not see her killed but said when he came to that she was no where to be seen.